<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soft sleepless mornings by Genderdrink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206992">Soft sleepless mornings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderdrink/pseuds/Genderdrink'>Genderdrink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Al's oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring, Cooking, Cute, Cutesy, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, One Shot, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderdrink/pseuds/Genderdrink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico can't sleep due to nightmares and decides to cook breakfast for him and his boyfriend from scratch, not expected to be caught by said boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo &amp; Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Al's oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soft sleepless mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nico never wants up earlier then Will, Apollo kids tend to rise with the sun, But after a night full of nightmares with will being on a late shift unable to hold him and keep them away and him calm he'd gotten up early.<br/>
The radio was on, it was playing 1930s italian music Nico hummed along and danced in the kitchen the sun was just rising and he was cooking and had been for a while fresh bread was in the oven and he was getting out bacon and eggs to cook breakfast. He slowly started cooking not noticing his bright sunny doctor of a lover quietly creep down the stairs.<br/>
Will when he had gotten up this morning cursing his father under his breath pouted noticing his lover not by his side, Which confused him, where was his most precious and stubborn patient. After being awake for more then an half an hour and having started his skin care routine can't be looking like apollo did when he was human he noticed the music playing Will smiled.<br/>
Will slowly creeped down the stairs  and watched from the door way his lover dance and hum happily looking like he was 10 years old again, He remembers that time briefly, before his sister died, Nico came to terms with the death but was forever changed.<br/>
Nico danced around the room and turned to go get the bread out of the oven, then he saw his boyfriend staring at him with loving eyes from the door way, Nico looked like a deer in headlights, and Will couldn't help but laugh.<br/>
"I justed wanted to do something nice while I couldn't sleep" Nico pouts looking like his grumpy self once more<br/>
Will smiles brightly and enters the kitchen properly and brings nico into his arms and softly kisses him "I know love," and holds Nico close.<br/>
Nico pouts but leans into his boyfriend cuddling close "I need to check up on the bread"<br/>
Will laughs and let's go kissing nico's head "I will be in the living room my king"<br/>
Nico watches him go with a slight fond smile before actually checking on the bread and finishing breakfast, too which they cuddled ate and talked till they needed to start the day properly.</p><p>While there relationship might have it's ups and downs they loved each other and sometimes just wanted to show affection in simple ways, they are happy</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>